A Faery's Exile
by Kitty Defender
Summary: She's left her family's land alone for too long, and so lost control. She got angry, and found herself captured. But... exiled? Whoever heard of a faery being exiled by humans?
1. Overpopulation

Okay. So I promised myself I was going to update the former Wings, but it didn't work out. So here it is again, in all its glory, but hopefully better written. R&R, please. I'll even accept those little one-word ones, like 'nice' or 'this sucks' (I know that's two words.) This is a pretty big project I'm attempting, maybe three books of sixty thousand words each. We'll see how it goes. Updates will be sporadic, but I'll try to be good. Even if it's been like four months, I'll probably still update eventually.

Disclaimer: I do not own Disgaea, or any characters, nor do I intend to make profit from this story. You no sue me.

**_

* * *

_**

**_

* * *

A Faery's Exile_**

Chapter One: Overpopulation

KittyDefender

I stifled a shriek of outrage as I looked around. I had _finally_ returned to my birth-plot, after nine hundred years with Uncle Puck, and this is what happened.

It wasn't like I didn't mind living in the King and Queen's forest. They were very kind, and often told me that I could be certain to be my uncle's predecessor at his job as Court Entertainer, to which Uncle Puck laughed and said my soul was far too kind. That was completely untrue, of course, but if it made my uncle happy…

I let loose a groan. I wanted to come back to the A'athrael land plot because it was my home, even if had… bad memories associated with it. But I guess it didn't matter.

Family home for two million years or no, it was gone. Covered with a strange stone plaster and metal boxes hundreds of feet tall. Not a blade of emerald grass, nor lively sapling, nor bright and fragrant blossom was to be found.

I blinked. Learning poetry from the Queen for the last two hundred years had made a difference.

It wasn't just the fact that all of my beloved flora was gone. There was a human problem.

The same way that occasionally weeds must be pulled to stop them from choking out the life of other plants, the human population should be kept down to a respectable size. But they were swarming all over, and from my position in the sky, it looked as if the very ground was moving.

When I was last here, there was a simple 'village'—a working community of humans. There were only about seventy or eighty of them, and since they did not overwhelm the environment, they were not considered a pest—in fact, they were useful, the same way that honeybees were. The humans would help balance both the animal and plant population.

But…. Oh, had they ever overgrown.

'That's what you get,' I chided myself. 'Uncle Puck _told _you that you should come back here every century or so to straighten up. Did you listen? No! You were busy being such a damn coward. And now it's all gone.'

I stamped my foot in mid-air, causing me to tumble slightly. 'Some kind of faery _you_ are. Still can't even control air pressure at 1249 years old. Jeez.'

I frowned harshly. They were too numerous for me to take care of quickly. Something of this magnitude could take hundreds of years. I supposed I could call for Uncle Puck, even appeal to the King for a small squadron to help clear them out.

I shook my head. The A'athrael plot was my responsibility. I was the last A'athrael, after all. What kind of impression would I make in three months when I became a full adult if I was crying for help?

Besides, they were just silly humans. I nodded, sufficiently comforted, and moved lower so I could get a better sight. I finally rested my wings and sat on the top of the tallest metal box, where none could see me. I peered down below.

"Mother Terra help me," I muttered aloud. Their technology had advanced significantly in 900 years. It would be no easy matter like it once was, when all Mother and I had to do was form a flood or light a simple fire. It seemed that, despite their short life-span, that they would soon be alongside the Fae in technology. They had moved past the stage of superstition, and now, from what I saw, it seemed that they were in the age of science. They would continue to advance to the fine art of magic, and once they got there they might present a threat to us. So it was every territory-owning faery's responsibility to keep their human civilization down to a respectful size.

I sighed. I'd have to actually study them for a good while, determine their patterns and their weaknesses, then play on them.

No time like the present. I rose high into the air again, and moved from the metal boxes to the human dwellings. I paused for a moment and summoned a small orb of fire into my hand. I threw it at one of the smooth stone dwellings and waited.

The flames caught and spread on a mess of dried leaves and grasses, and moved to the interior. I shook my head disapprovingly. Their buildings were still susceptible to fire. They obviously had a way to go.

There was an unpleasant wailing, and a bright red rolling box rushed through the stone-plastered streets to the burning ruins. Humans jumped from the red box and used some sort of dark-blue sludge shot from a hose to put out the fire. It was out in seconds. Something more effective than water?

Obviously I wasn't going to get them through fire. I sighed and returned to my post on the tall metal box-dwelling.

With a lazy unenthusiasm, I began releasing magic. I threw huge rings of flames, formed tornados and encouraged the water to rise threateningly.

I wracked my brain. Wasn't there something else in our humble land-plot of Darnir? No volcanoes, certainly. I could have sworn that there was some mountain---

Where was our mountain? It should be towards the western area, but all I could see was human overgrowth.

Had they broken down my father's mountain?

A growl ripped itself from my throat, and all thoughts of weeding were gone. I would not just dispose of the weeds. I would destroy the garden.

* * *

My head pounded furiously. I was on something very soft, and I was warm and content, despite the throbbing ache throughout my entire body. 

I opened my eyes, and everything came into view.

A yellow haired woman was standing over me, murmuring to someone outside of my line of sight. I tensed, and she looked down.

Her blue-eyed gaze was icy, and the deepest hatred emanated from her. I met her gaze defiantly. When was a faery ever frightened of a human, after all?

I moved to sit up, and with an icy jolt of shock I realized all my limbs were bound down. I was helpless.

I remembered then what happened. I had been overcome with rage, blinded by the fact that my plot had been decimated by the humans. I should have been discreet and slowly trimmed down the growth over a course of two centuries. Instead, I unleashed something that likely had not been seen since the King and Queen had been fighting, about eight hundred years ago.

Screaming mad, I hadn't noticed a metal contraption behind me until the roaring winds it created extinguished the flame I was creating. I stared at it blankly. It was huge. There was a series of harsh 'pops', and I was struck back, pain filling my entire body. I had been hit with 'bullets', something that had been outlawed millennia ago in the Fae community. There was a hole in my left wing, my right leg, and my stomach.

And I had woken up, bound and helpless, by humans.

"Gordon," the blue-eyed woman said harshly. "It's awake. Can you get the clipboard?"

Then there were two humans standing over me, staring darkly.

"Release me!" I said, finding my voice.

"Why?" the male human demanded. "So you can wreak havoc upon our fair city and its citizens? Perhaps move on elsewhere and destroy other people's lives?"

"What are you talking about, human?" I shrugged. "Your city was on my land plot, so I had to fix it."

"Did Harlie send you?" the woman asked, the hate in her eyes momentarily replaced by worry. "Is he—is he breaking the treaty?"

"Who, in the name of Terra, is Harlie?"

"King Laharl," the woman reaffirmed. "Are you sent officially, or did you come of your own free will?"

"King Laharl?" I repeated. "Laharl… the name isn't familiar. Our reigning king right now is King Oberon, and he's been ruling for the last thirty thousand years."

"What?" the man gasped, and his voice was embarrassingly squealy.

"Where are you from?" the woman asked slowly.

"I'm from here!" I snarled. "You humans are on the A'athraels' land-plot!"

"From here? But… look at you!"

I stiffened and turned my head as best as I could to stare at him. "Do you have a _problem_ with how I look?"

"What Gordon is trying to say," the woman said, the icy edge receding slightly in her voice, "is that you look very much like you're from the Netherworld. So you're saying you aren't a demon?"

"A demon?" I snorted. "Of course not! I haven't even been to the Netherworld!"

"You… you can't be an angel!"

"I never said I was an angel." I rolled my eyes. "Leave it to humans to assume that everything is one way or the other. I'm a faery."

"A faery?" The humans blinked and turned to each other in perfect unison.

"Yes, a faery. Faery. I have wings, I do magic, I live on Terra. Faery!"

They stared blankly at me, and I felt my blood start to heat. My wings flittered irritably, restricted by my bound position and causing a slight ache in my shoulders. I sneered at them.

"Why would a faery try to destroy human civilization?" the male asked stupidly, apparently still not able to appreciate what I had informed them of only a minute earlier.

"Why would humans destroy the land which is not their own? That was _my_ land-plot, and it was your own fault that you had to suffer the consequences of thievery and destruction." My eye began twitching slightly of its own accord. There was an itch on the back of my neck that was absolutely killing me.

"Thievery? Destruction? All we did was build a city!" the woman protested. "We stole nothing!"

"You stole my ancestral land," I hissed darkly. "You destroyed my land. You took down trees and mountains. You darkened the air with your poisonous smoke, dirtied the water with your sludge. Had you kept yourselves at a reasonable population, you would not be in this situation." But that wasn't completely true. It was the landowning faery's responsibility to keep the population down. And it was my own fault that I had acted so rashly instead of using the proper methods of human elimination: earthquakes, diseasing a rat or insect, great fires in the nearby forestry, floods. It was foolish of me.

I was ashamed.

"Release me," I muttered. "Release me and I will leave you to my land. I have…" I stopped the rest of my sentence before it left my unthinking mouth. It was no concern of theirs how I had shamed myself by being captured.

"Release you?" the woman repeated, the hard edge coming back to her voice. "We can't do that. You've been exiled to the Netherworld."

I forgot I was bound and tried to sit upright in shock, which just resulted in a small jerk. "_Exiled_? I am not bound by your laws, human! You have no right to exile me from Terra, and I shall return! You humans shall all suffer my wrath, and terrible it will be!"

The woman shook her head almost sadly. "You killed seven hundred people yesterday, faery. You will not be allowed back to Earth. You will not be allowed on any spacecraft, and all known gateways to both Celestia and Earth are guarded. But at least Harlie didn't send you. That would have made some complications.

I forced my muscles to relax, afraid I would burst. Exiled? Whoever heard of a faery being exiled by humans? It was outrageous!

I, Elanthiasnalial Narusika Demartiei A'athrael, would not stand for it. Bound and captured, then exiled by humans….


	2. Servant

_**A Faery's Exile**_

Chapter 2: Servant

KittyDefender

_**"WHAT?"**_

I bit back a sigh of relief. I would never rid myself of this shame, overpowered by humans, but at least their stupid plan would not work. They had tried to 'exile' me, but by the way things were going, I would not be accepted here.

"Please, Harlie!" the woman begged. I smirked. The Demon King's red eyes were glinting with fury. He was much younger than I had expected him to be, but then, I had only realized that the previous Overlord, Krichevskoy, was dead once I saw him.

"Why should I bother taking in Earth's exiled? That wasn't in the treaty's terms! It's not my problem!"

"But Harlie!" She sighed. "Demons are much more capable of taking care of her than we are. She killed seven hundred people!"

"Nice," a red haired demon on the Overlord's left side grinned, winking at me. "Way to keep the humans in their place!"

Despite myself, I smiled back at the demon, amused. The other demon, on the Overlord's right side, leaned around him and frowned. "Etna! That's not right at all!"

"Says who?" said the demon named Etna. "It's true!"

"Etna!"

"Shut up, you two!" said the king. I shook my head. Was this how Netherworldian government always was? The head demon turned back to the three of us, two humans and one of the Fae bound and on her knees. "Give me one good reason why I should accept a troublemaker into my kingdom."

"I thought you demons liked troublemakers!" my male captor protested.

Two out of three demons blinked.

"Etna?"

"Yes, Prince?"

"Did he actually give a reason?" He looked astounded, as did the red-haired demon that turned to answer him did.

"You know, I think he might have." She frowned. "Weird."

The Demon Lord sighed. "Fine. Leave the faery with us. I'll have her work in the kitchens or something."

For the first time I spoke. "I will not! I refuse to play servant to demons!" I looked up defiantly at the king. "I demand that you return me to the world of Terra on the grounds that I am not under human law or rule!"

He grinned. "No, you're not under human rule. You're under mine."

I gaped indignantly, speechless.

The king continued. "Manty, Ghoss, take her to an empty servant's bedchamber, escort her around the castle, then take her to the kitchens."

"Yes, Prince," came two voices: one deep, guttural, and raspy, the other one a quiet, frail whisper.

"Prince," came the deeper voice "should we untie her?"

"Do you swear not to attack or attempt escape?" the Demon Lord asked me. My eyes widened.

"No!" I snapped. "I'll escape the first chance I get!"

For some reason, that answer seemed to please him. "A demon's attitude. Go ahead, Manty."

There was the feeling of something hooking under my chains and against my back, and there was a sharp _snap_, then my arms and torso was freed, next, my legs. I stood slowly, wings flittering slightly, and turned to face the next two I was being passed off to.

One seemed evolved from the manticore of old. I had never seen one live, only a few illusions that my uncle had summoned up to amuse the king. The other was simply a ghoul, which was common enough.

I sighed and allowed the two to lead me away. I hovered slightly above the floor, both to exercise my wings and slightly out of spite for the two humans behind me.

"I'm Manty, the manticore and this is Ghoss, lady."

"Lady?" I asked incredulously. It nodded.

"My mama always said to treat otherworld guests properly." Manty nodded. "The queen was human, you know. She was a good person. She took her life for the Prince's sake." He lowered his voice as if confiding something in me. "When the Prince was a baby, he got a very rare disease. The only cure was the blood willingly spilt of one who loved him."

"That's so sad," I gasped, forgetting the situation I was in momentarily. Manty shrugged as best as he could. We stopped in front of a heavy wooden door, surrounded by at least two dozen others that were perfectly identical.

Inside were a small wooden wardrobe, a fireplace, a small window, and a coffin. I was stunned. I was expected to live in this… this… this _box_? I knew enough about the cultures of the bigger three races to know that they generally lived in chambers like that one, but…

How would I live without feeling the cool evening breeze against my cheek as I slipped to sleep? Without looking at the blue sky during the day?

They walked me around the castle, which was large, yes, but not awe-inspiring. King Oberon and Queen Titania's forest was much larger, and much more open. I scoffed inwardly, but said nothing to offend my 'escorts'. They were, after all, following the orders of their king, and had been nothing but polite to me. I resented the entire situation, but I would not make it harder on the servants. My quarrel was not with them.

"And this is the kitchen," the ghoul concluded cheerfully. He and the manticore had been talking almost non-stop about which vassal lived in which chamber or when that painting was painted and other trivialities.

I peered inside. An assortment of demons and bird-like creatures were scrambling around a large stone room. It was utter chaos.

I silently mourned the ability I had been born without. How easy it would be to just shrink to the size of a pixie and fly out the window.

But then what? I had seen nothing of the Netherworld. I couldn't just… escape. I would either have to have someone disclose the information of a gateway to Celestia or Terra, or convince the Demon Lord to send me back.

"Anyway, um…" Ghoss finished lamely. "What was your name?"

"Elanthiasnalial Narusika Demartiei A'athrael," I said absently. They stared at me. "What?"

"That's long," said Manty plainly. "Can we just call you Betty?"

"My name's not that long," I said. "I mean, I'm not royalty, certainly, but I only have three names besides my surname. Some of Queen Titania's ladies had around twenty names." It was a common tradition with the Fae race. The more nobility you had in your blood, the shorter your name. The primary royal family, the king and queen and their baby, had only one name. They did not even have a surname.

By contrast, the number of letters in a non-royal's first name signified how depended on they were to run their family. Since I was first born, I was given the name Elanthiasnalial. My younger brother had been named Asholustied, and so on.

They still stared at me. I sighed. "Call me Thia, then." That's what I was known by back on Terra, mostly.

They still stared at me blankly. Exasperated, I threw my hands up and entered the kitchen.

Four hours later, as my internal clock indicated, I returned to the chamber that had been marked as mine.

I missed my bed of blossoms and vines hanging from the trees. Even more so, I missed the purple moss bed that my father and I had woven when I was just two centuries old.

I looked out the tiny window in my chamber. The sky was a darkening rusty red, and the moon, a darker crimson, was starting to rise over the horizon of demon dwellings.

A small bubble of self-hatred rose up in me. I sniffed, despite myself, and rubbed my eyes, which were starting to sting with moisture. How could I have been so foolish? Uncle Puck would be ashamed.

The realization that the humans had actually overpowered me had begun to sink in, and the feeling was not a pleasant one. How? How could this have happened? I was helpless as a human babe!

All these powers of the Fae race were at my disposal, yet they were of no use. I was in a hostile land. Though I was servant in the Netherworld King's castle, I was fairly certain that I was safe from demons. Their lord would not want his new toy harmed, I supposed.

Servant… no, not servant. Servants were what my own king and queen and princess had. They were treated well, paid wages, and seen as good friends. I was none of these things, as my time in the kitchens had proved. What could I help it if I did not know what their dishes were? I was a faery, not a demon. No, I was no servant. I was a slave.

The tears finally broke through, despite my shut eyes. I sobbed silently, finally allowing my anguish to show itself. I was desperate for my sky, for my beautiful home of Terra.

By some miracle (I scoffed loudly at the thought of miracles, considering my situation) I managed to form the air into something solid enough to lie on. I stared out the window.

Exiled…

A choked sound escaped my throat. A gentle knock came from outside my door.

Manty? I wondered, but it did not sound like a knock a pawed creature could produce. Ghoss, neither, would be able to, for obvious reasons.

I sat up and wiped my tears from my face, hoping that the crimson light that spilled in from the moon would hide my red eyes and nose.

"Enter," I said loudly, powerfully. A blonde-haired demon with kind red eyes peeked in. I stared, and she came all the way in, shutting the door behind her.

"Miss Faery?" she said, almost timidly. "Are you all right?"

I huffed. "What concern is it of yours? You are the Demon Lord's advisor, are you not?" I recognized her clearly from the throne room. She was the one who had scolded the demon on the king's left for her remark about humans. She smiled, but seemed slightly hurt nonetheless.

"Nuh-uh, not his advisor. I'm his fiancée!" She giggled a little, and then sobered. "I'm sorry if I came at a bad time, Miss Faery. I just remembered how hard it was for me during my first night staying in the Netherworld."

"Your first night?" I repeated, my curiosity piqued. "I thought you were a demon."

"I'm a fallen angel," she clarified. "I used to live in Celestia. It was so hard for me. I almost felt like I was trapped. I mean… in Celestia, the sky is blue, not red. It felt like I was—"

"Buried underground." She nodded, and I shrugged, shifting and dissipating my bed of air. "Mm. The sky in Terra is blue, too."

There was silence for a moment, then the former angel looked away. "Why did you kill all of those people?"

I paused, trying to find the words that a former angel would understand. "When you leave a garden untended, all kinds of different plants spring up, right?"

She nodded.

"If you leave the garden alone too long, some of the plants will get too big and there will be too many. They will start sucking up the nutrients in the ground that the other plants need. Eventually these plants, these weeds, will overgrow the entire garden. They'll use up all the food in the soil and end up dying too. So you can't leave the garden alone too long, and you have to thin out the plants."

She nodded again. "That makes sense."

"Good."

"But what does that have to do with you killing humans?"

She couldn't possibly be serious. But she seemed perfectly sincere, curiously and patiently waiting for an answer.

"You aren't very keen when it comes to analogies, are you?"

"I've never heard of that flower!"

"Oh, Terra strengthen my soul," I muttered. King Oberon had told me that the angels were very intelligent, but it didn't seem to apply to that one. Perhaps that was why she was turned into a demon. I shook my head.

"I had let the humans overpopulate. As a faery, I'm responsible for keeping humans from destroying Terra and themselves."

"Oh." She bowed her head. "I guess I understand, then. It's like how you have to pull weeds from the garden to keep them from killing other plants."

She had to be jesting. She absolutely had to be. But she just smiled knowingly and adjusted the large red bow on her head.

I realized that despite the fallen angel's stupidity, I felt a good deal better. I molded the air to a satisfying degree of substance and pushed her back slightly.

"Sit down, um…" I waited, but she never answered my unspoken question. She tested the air gingerly and adjusted herself, obviously unused to the sensation of sitting on pure air.

"Flonne," she answered, once I asked her the question clearly. "My name is Flonne."

* * *

Hey, I got in an update pretty danged quick, dinnit I? I'm so proud! 

Thank you, Dan, for my review. It was beautifully constructive. I hope this one still had a bit of humor in it, but it just came off kinda woe-is-me overall, I think. Oh, well.


End file.
